How To Lose At Poker While Holding A Royal Flush
by RickBeckett
Summary: Castle returns home to an interupted poker game. He left holding a royal flush. Everyone placed their cards in envelopes and than sealed them away. The game would continue. Only Castle can lose while holding a Royal Flush. Take a look to find out how.


**_How To Lose At Poker_**

**_While Holding a Royal Flush_**

* * *

Rick Castle was grateful to be home. The unexpected trip to Hollyweird had left him tired and missing Kate, Alexis, and even his mother, who was sane compared to the temperamental actors and directors of the second movie. Kate was all he could think about as his driver announced they were approaching the loft.

For a brief moment he let his thoughts randomly play on the movie screens, located at the back of his eyelids. He still pinches himself at least three times a day to make sure he hasn't been dreaming. How one simple word in answer to a question had changed his life … "You!"

Since that moment the days and months have flashed by in crazy and dizzying ways. There were so many changes, the period when Kate was no longer a detective. All of the various emotions and events, the biggest of all was Thanksgiving, when their "family" was gathered around the table. Their eyes expectantly turned to Rick and Kate, "We do have an announcement, but no it's not what you think. We are not engaged." The brief pause as Kate's words sank in, as she playfully tried to hide her happiness.

Rick looked at the family and his trademark mischievous grin flashed the disappointed family a hint, "We are pregnant though."

As his thought finished he felt the car stop. Home. Kate. Family. Cards. All waiting on Christmas Eve. A text had been waiting as he left JFK's arrival area, "Rick, hurry home. You have to settle the bet."

Castle waltzed in the door to find his crazy extended family waiting. All eyes were anxiously waiting for his arrival. No one got up from the table, clearly they were in the middle of the weekly poker game. "Have a seat Ricky."

The playful Russian temptress was across the table. Rick laughed at the fact Kate was bringing out Katia in front of the family. He decided to call her bluff. "Well my fine muse, what have you gotten yourself into here?"

"Ricky, darling, as you can see our playing partners are all in. Before you are your cards, we've been waiting for you since you left in a hurry. As you can see your envelope with your cards is still sealed. Has the seal been tampered with darlink?"

"No, Katia, it is as I left it."

"Ricky, open the envelope then. It is time we finished, da?"

"Yes, here everyone, your envelopes. Remove your cards. The bet is to me, I believe."

"Ricky, the bet is $5,000.00 for you to stay in."

He's still laughing inside. The looks on the smiles of his family, some of them terrified the pot was going to be $30,000.00 if Rick went all in.

"Call." And even though it was his $30,000.00 in pocket change (well mad money) on the table, it still was going to feel great to finally beat Kate. Nothing could beat the hand he holds, a royal flush. He starts to reach for the pot.

"Ricky, don't move darlink, the hand is not yours," his mischievous muse and love of his life teased.

"Katia?" Rick is trying not to laugh. He's played poker long enough to know the worst that can happen is a split pot. Before he can calculate the odds of both of them holding a royal flush, Kate interrupts.

"Here Ricky, my marker, winner takes all. Including the other doing whatever the other asks for the next five months."

"Da." He grins. He knows. He's won. "Card at a time?"

Kate laughs, her smile bigger than the one he got after the explosion during the bank heist.

He flips his first card ten of diamonds, only the corner shows. Kate flips over a king hearts. Rick follows with the Ace of diamonds. Kate another King. Rick knows he won. "Kate, care to up the bet?"

"What do you have in mind writer-boy?" She's teasing, and it's full of mischief, a hint of flirtation - no, not a hint, much more - as he watches her smouldering eyes.

"Winner calls the shots tonight?" His eyes dance and tease. She nearly spits out her drink. He wonders how she is handling being relegated to decaf.

"Ricky, I will call, but my match is you give up decaf for the duration." He's flabbergasted. She must not be seeing his tell, he knows that she should.

"Done, but no more stalling, I have a royal flush. I win." He's smiling an enormous, cocky grin, looking to the family all of whom are laughing. What? He reaches for the pot and hears the tell-tale click of handcuffs being slapped on his wrists.

"Richard Castle. You are under arrest for attempted theft of this poker lost. Are you prepared to be sentenced?" He glances quickly and sees she has a full house. Irrationally he was checking to make certain, her voice was confident, certain.

"Kate, you know a royal flush can't be beat, you have three kings and two queens," Rick, chokes out the words between, gloating fits of laughter.

"Rick, look at the faces on my cards. Then tell me your royal flush beats my full house." Kate lays the cards before her "One and Done".

Kate's cards have unique faces, 4D sonogram images. The three "princes" are labeled in the pictures as, Castle boys J, R, A, and the two "princesses" are Castle girls K and B.

Stunned Castle, who had expected twins, whispers, "I fold."

That my friends is how Castle lost $30,000.00 and gained a full house, while holding a royal flush.

* * *

A/N Just taking our favorite characters for a little fun ride. One shot, slightly fluffly, but nothing beyond some light humor.


End file.
